


Anniversary

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is such the romantic, Akira's still possessed by Amon but in the end no apocalypse happens, Bouquets, Confessions, Fluffy Ending, Friend Anniversary, I spent a good 10 minutes looking up the meanings of flowers for this, M/M, Picnics, Ryo hates flying but goes with it bc he likes being in Akira's arms, Ryo is canonically not a morning person just sayin, but doesn't know it, for ya know plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Ryo woke up on the 11th anniversary of their friendship thinking it was going to be an ordinary day, however, Akira had different plans.





	Anniversary

“Good morning, Ryo!” A cheery voice sang from the bedroom doorway, and Ryo groaned as he sat up in bed. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Ryo found it to be noon. He absolutely hated getting up early (he normally woke up around 1). “Geez, you didn’t plan to spend the whole day sleeping, did you? It’s an important day too, at that!”

Ryo finally cracked open his eyes to see Akira Fudo, his best friend for who knows how long, standing in his doorway, clearly hiding something behind his back. “Important day?” Ryo asked, yawning as he stretched. Akira made his way over to Ryo, keeping whatever he had behind his back hidden. What was today? Ryo had to admit - he was really bad at remembering things important, like his own birthday. He remembered Akira’s, though. Today wasn’t Akira’s birthday, and it wasn’t his own, Ryo was certain. 

“You really don’t know? Ryo, it’s the anniversary of the day we met - our friend anniversary!” Akira said with a smile, revealing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. It seemed to be an odd assortment - zephyrs, coral honeysuckle, red camellias, moss rose buds, geraniums, and yellow roses, all wrapped in ivy and in a neat sleeve.

“This is certainly an odd assortment, but thank you, Akira. I’ll have to get you something as well.” Despite the odd array of flowers, it was still beautiful, and Ryo smiled at it. Normally he hated being given flowers, but if they came from Akira, he’d accept every flower in the world. 

“I had the florist help me pick out ones that mean something.”

“Mean something? Can you tell me the meanings of the flowers, then?” Ryo asked, and Akira shook his head.

“Not until later! Also, if you really want to give me something in return,” Akira sat down next to Ryo on the bed, then pulled him into a hug. “Just give me all of your time today.”

“Of course.” Ryo hugged Akira back, careful not to crush the flowers.

“Now, get dressed! I have the rest of the day planned!” 

 

—

 

Akira had planned out 6 stops.

The first stop - the Makimura restaurant. They had given Akira permission to allow them to eat there for free - only if Akira would do the dishes for the next month. That’s what Akira told Ryo. 

They ate outside, with Akira getting a fairly large meal, and Ryo got a small salad. It was a beautiful day out, Ryo had to admit, and as he gazed into nothing he noticed some ivy on a lamppost. “Friendship.”

“Hm?” Ryo directed his attention to Akira.

“Ivy means friendship. The florist suggested I wrap it around the bouquet to symbolize how our friendship keeps everything together. If that makes any sense.” Akira took another bite out of a sandwich, and Ryo smiled, looking down at the bouquet which sat on the table. Akira insisted on Ryo bringing it. 

“I see. So, where are we heading to next? Or are you going to keep secrets from me all day?” Ryo asked, and Akira scoffed.

“I was thinking we’d walk to the park. It’s a nice day out, after all!” Akira smiled at Ryo, and Ryo smiled back. They finished their meal and Ryo left a tip as thanks, only to be given a slice of cake. They gave it to Ryo in a take home bag, which Ryo was thankful for. 

As they walked to the park, Ryo noticed bushes full of geraniums. They weren't there before. Ryo looked up at Akira, who was looking at the geraniums. “True friendship.”

2 flowers down, 4 to go. 

They reached the park and relaxed a bit by sitting on a bench, which was in front of a fountain. Sitting on the bench before they did was a yellow rose, and Ryo picked it up. 

“It also means friendship, but it also means a promise to a new beginning.” Akira told him, sitting on the bench. 

Ryo sat next to him. “A promise to a new beginning? What new beginning?” Ryo asked, and Akira shook his head.

“You’ll find out soon enough. C’mon, let’s go rent a swan boat for the lake.” Akira stood up, then grabbed Ryo’s hand, dragging him all the way to the boat rentals. The rental man recognized Akira, and pointed him towards a boat that was quite filled with zephyr flowers. 

“You went through a lot of planning for this, didn’t you?” Ryo asked, and Akira shrugged. They enjoyed their time pedaling (mostly Akira, who insisted on making the swan boat spin around). The flowers seemed to fly out of the boat and landed on the water. It was really beautiful, if Ryo had to be honest. 

“The symbol for love, that’s what I was told.” Akira whispered to Ryo, and Ryo picked a flower that still had it’s stem out of the water. Ryo placed the flower behind Akira’s ear, and couldn’t contain his laughter as Akira began to spin the swan around again. 

It was about 4 when they finally got off the swan boat, and Ryo’s legs  _ hurt _ . It was way too much paddling for his tastes. Ryo noticed it was almost sunset, and Akira suggested they go to the beach. Technically, the park had a beach, which was the lake, but Akira insist on an actual beach with actual salty water. 

Akira flew them there, avoiding being seen by anybody but Ryo, who clung onto Akira for dear life without trying to drop the bouquet or the cake bag. 

Finally they arrived, and Akira put Ryo down on a picnic blanket. Akira really had planned everything out, which made Ryo smile. Akira opened the picnic basket that sat on the blanket with them and took out two sandwiches, one for each of them. He also took out a bottle of champagne, chips, two flutes for the champagne, and a red camellia. After setting everything down, Akira took the camellia and put it behind Ryo’s ear, their eyes locking together. 

“This flower? What does it mean?” Ryo asked, and Akira stroked Ryo’s face for a moment before pulling his hand away. 

“It means you’re a flame in my heart.” Akira confessed, and Ryo could feel his cheeks warming up. “Like, you’re the wood to my fire, always fueling me to keep going strong.” 

Ryo smiled warmly. “That’s so sweet of you, Akira. Now, how about we celebrate?” Ryo asked, popping open the bottle of champagne. Akira nodded, holding up a flute for Ryo to fill. Once Ryo filled his own, he raised his flute to Akira. “To us.”

“To us.” They clinked their glasses together, and drank. They watched the sunset as they ate, laughing at each other’s bad jokes and listening to every compliant the other had. Once the sun finally set behind the water, they packed up the picnic. 

“We have one more stop.” Akira told him, and Ryo raised an eyebrow.

“One? But there’s two more flowers…” Ryo looked down at the bouquet, and Akira nodded.

“They’re in the same spot. C’mon.” Akira motioned for Ryo to climb into his arms, and Ryo did. 

They flew quite the distance to finally reach a very familiar place. 

The hill. The hill where they met 11 years ago. 

Akira set Ryo down gently onto the ground, then raced to the top of the hill. Ryo was left on the base, having to climb up by himself. He noticed the moss rosebuds lining the path up, and when he finally reached the top, Akira was holding coral honeysuckle.

“Ryo Asuka,” Akira began. “I, Akira Fudo, am absolutely grateful for our friendship. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and I want to be your best friend forever. But not the way we’re best friends now. A-A new beginning.” Akira was starting to cry. “R-Ryo Asuka, I-I love you. T-This is my confession, to you, my best friend in the whole universe. I-I not only want to be your best friend, but your lover, as well, so that one day I can wake up to see you, both my best friend and lover, b-by my side.”

Ryo acted on an impulse when he dropped everything he was holding and ran into Akira’s arms, sealing their lips together in a kiss. Ryo wiped Akira’s tears away, kissing his whole face while he was at it. “Akira, you’ll always be my best friend, no matter what. I want what you do. Akira, my sweet, sweet Akira.” Ryo captured Akira’s lips into another kiss, and Akira held Ryo closer than he’s ever before. 

“I love you. I love you so, so much. Please, allow me to promise you the love I want to give you.” 

“I-I give you permission.” Ryo felt something wet roll down his cheeks, and realized that he was crying. Ryo smiled, then kissed Akira once more. “I-I love you, too.”

For the next half hour, Ryo and Akira continued to cry and kiss, whispering “I love you”’s back and forth, enjoying each other's embrace.

Finally, they went back to Ryo’s place, and Ryo put the bouquet in a vase before going to bed, wrapping himself in Akira’s embrace. 

 

—

 

“Good morning, angel.” 

Ryo groaned as he woke up, and was met face to face with Akira, who was smiling warmly at him. Ryo watched as Akira held Ryo’s hand, fingers intertwining and rings clicking against one another. Akira kissed their hands, and Ryo kissed Akira softly.

“Good morning, Akira.”

“Hey, Ryo, do you know what today is?” Akira asked, and Ryo raised an eyebrow, despite knowing what today really was.

“No, I don’t. Is it an anniversary of some sort?”

“You’d be correct. Our 3rd wedding anniversary, our 16th dating anniversary, and our 27th friendship anniversary.” Akira said, and Ryo closed his eyes, humming. Ryo opened his eyes again to still see Akira there, right next to him, alive and smiling, and couldn’t stop the tears that were suddenly rolling down both their faces. 

“Happy anniversary, Akira. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ryo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i just want these boys to be happy god dammit.  
> also i got like 70+ drafts of devilman fics so expect more soon i guess


End file.
